


Fandom Giftbox 2016

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gargoyles (TV), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 3 drabbles in 3 fandoms for 3 recipients.





	1. Nine/Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts), [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts), [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"Not so bad for a human," the Doctor told her, even though she had just saved not only herself, but him and the whole planet they were on. She stared at him in disbelief before shoving him.

"I was fantastic!" she said, stealing his own word. She smiled brilliantly, and he mirrored it slowly, before he hugged her close.

"Yes, Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!" he agreed. She caught the change on the verb, and it made her smile change, becoming softer, before she decided to sneak a kiss.

That he cooperated fully was just one more fantastic thing shared.


	2. Angela/Broadway

Broadway shuffled shyly into the room where Angela was listening to the radio, his hands gently clasping a bouquet. Eliza said this was the best way, and she had never, ever steered him wrong.

"Angela?"

She looked up, saw the flowers, and her face became even more beautiful than ever with the smile she gave him.

"Yes?"

"These are for you, and I… I want to know, I mean…" Broadway could feel a blush rising, making his wings twitch.

"Know what?" Angela asked as she took the bouquet.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Broadway, I will."


	3. Jareth/Sarah

"Jareth, you are utterly impossible!" Sarah declared to the room where no other being stood. It was, however, filled with large bouquets, satin pillows on the bed that were embroidered with their matching symbols, boxes of expensive chocolates, and an expensive bottle of wine.

Why had she ever encouraged him to learn mortal customs of courtship? He was overwhelmingly ridiculous about his gifts to her.

"And yet you love me, my Sarah," he said as he stepped into the room via the full length mirror. She turned and went to him, kissing him lightly.

"I don't know why some days."


End file.
